


Whiskey and Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow can surprise you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Magic

Willow drinking whiskey makes as much sense as... a gothed-out Willow destroying the world. Granted, she can surprise.

Yet there she was, slumped over the bar at Toby's with a bottle she could've got drunk just looking at. I should get her home, but I didn't know where that was, so I dragged her back to my place. She kept crying about Kennedy.

I dropped her on my bed, and was thinking of calling a witch-sitter when she looked at me with those big eyes and I knew it was confession time. I sat on the bed and she told me about the break-up. I nodded and smiled, getting slowly bored until she said something important.

'They all leave.'

You'd think this was just normal break-up whining, but it's a big point.

'Yeah, they do,' I told her. 'They don't mean to, but they do.'

I patted her hand and started to get up, since we'd got to the point, but she pulled me back down and out of balance. I fell on top of her. 'Don't you dare,' she hissed, and there's a bit of the dark goddess in her then. I laughed and said 'Okay.'

It's not my thing; I'd tried it, but I still prefer a guy. But this time – this was beyond anybody else. Later she swore it wasn't magic, but I don't believe it. It was, one way or another, though she smelled like whiskey and tasted like tears. Willow Rosenberg. She really can surprise.

 


End file.
